


Kiss

by Merfilly



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yori's memories shift, but one things stays</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



Was Flynn a User? It plagued Yori from the beginning of knowing him until he saved her from derezzing.

Then…

…then she was fairly certain, especially with the subroutine 'Kiss' he had initiated with her.

Yet after, as Tron was busy handling the Grid's security in the aftermath of the MCP shutdown, it was easy to begin to doubt. The entire memory section surrounding Flynn grew hazy, like a bad backup that had failed to integrate.

Users did not come to the Grid.

Ergo, Flynn could not be a User.

Still, Yori managed, despite upgrades, to hold on to 'Kiss'.


End file.
